Road Trip
by speed demon33
Summary: The gang is going on a summer trip across America! They will go sightseeing, shopping, and probably a little dating. But when Lindsay over hears about the trip and tries to sabotage it, Jack and Kim's relationship is in danger. Will KICK prevail? Please read and review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I am open to suggestions and criticism! I am planning to update once or twice a week, but I have a busy life so please don't quit on me.

Road Trip

Chapter 1

Jack POV

I walked into the dojo to see everyone huddled around Rudy, jumping in excitement. I set my bag down on the bench as Kim ran up and hugged me.

"Whoa, what's going on?" I asked. Kim let go of me, which I was slightly disappointed in.

"Bobby is giving us an all expense paid road trip all around the country!" Kim exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my neck again. I smiled and apparently everyone noticed.

"Wait to go, Jack!" Jerry yelled and whistled. I glared at him, letting go of Kim. Her face was so red it looked as if she would burst. I chased Jerry around the dojo while he let out his "columbian war chant". After Rudy and Milton separated us, we discussed when we would leave.

"We should leave tomorrow night," Milton suggested.

"No way, then we would have to drive in the dark," Rudy complained like a five-year-old.

"How about next Wednesday?" Eddie shrugged.

"Too long from now," Kim shook her head.

"How about in two hours?" Jerry nodded as if he had the greatest idea in the world. Everyone turned to him and gave him "you're-an-idiot" look. Look, Jerry is my best friend and all, but he can be a little…dull.

"Wait, he may have a good point," Rudy rubbed his chin.

"He does?" we all asked in disbelief.

"I do?" Jerry asked. Rudy rolled his eyes and continued.

"If we all get packed fast enough, then we can all meet here in a few hours,"

"Well, hearing it from you it actually sounds smart," Milton stated.

"Hey! Well, I guess you're right," Jerry nodded.

"So it's decided, we will meet here in two hours," I summed up. Everyone left the dojo in high spirits and went to pack for the trip. When I got home, I packed six t-shirts and six jeans. I packed an extra button-up shirt and some cologne to hopefully impress Kim. I finished packing and I had a half-hour until the gang met back at the dojo, so I sat on the couch to watch some TV.

Kim POV

I finished packing my clothes when I got a call from my best friend Grace. I picked it off my pillow.

"Hey, Grace," I greeted.

"Hey girl, are you going on a trip?" she asked.

"Yeah actually we all are going on a trip all across the country,"

"Oh cool, so are you going to invite someone?" she hinted.

"I'm sure you can come. Rudy won't mind," I replied.

"Good, because I'm already packed and at your front door," she replied. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I rolled my eyes. I walked downstairs and let Grace in.

"Wow, fancy seeing you here," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I was just in the neighborhood," Grace replied, hauling her suitcase through the door.

"Dang, girl, why are you bringing all those clothes?" I asked.

"I am preparing for anything, but mainly I'm preparing and hoping Jerry will ask me out," she curled a strand of her hair.

"Awwww that's so sweet!" I sighed.

"Shouldn't you bring a dress for when Jack asks you out?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Don't do that! It's weird, and no, he doesn't like me," I replied, sadly. Grace looked at me like I was stupid.

"Are you kidding me? Do I have to do everything?" she exclaimed, snatching my phone out of my hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled in alarm.

"Hey, Jack, can you pick me and Grace up at my house? Bring Jerry too," she read aloud as she texted Jack.

"Are you serious? I'm not ready for Jack to see me!" I exclaimed, dashing into my closet.

"Well then, I guess we will have to fix that won't we," Grace replied, following me.

Sorry for the short chapter. I just had to get the beginning out of the way. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks to my new followers and those who reviewed. I promise there will be more KICK in later chapters, but it will come along with some trouble. So without further ado, Chapter 2 of Road Trip…

Jack POV

My phone vibrated on my leg when I awoke with a start. I rubbed my eyes and sat up straight. "I must've dozed off," I thought. I looked at my phone and read the text. It said: 'Hey, Jack, can you pick me and Grace up at my house? Bring Jerry too.' I got off of the couch, turned off the TV and called Jerry.

"Hey Jerry," I greeted.

"What's up, dude?" he replied.

"I'm coming to pick you up, so we can get Grace and Kim,"

"Wait, Grace is coming? That's so swag, yo! I will be ready in five," he finished, hanging up the phone. I grabbed my bags and threw them in my car. As I shut the trunk, I got another text from Kim: 'And be quick about it!' I rolled my eyes and drove off to Jerry's house. This was going to be a long trip.

When I arrived at Jerry's house, I saw him standing on his front porch, looking at his blank wrist. I honked my car horn and he jumped. Jerry ran over and threw his luggage in.

"What's up, bro?" he said, climbing into shotgun.

"You ready for this trip?" I asked.

He nodded, "First we have to pick up the two ladies," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Chill with that, dude, that's not cool," I replied, driving off of the Martinez driveway. When we pulled up to Kim's house, I punched the steering wheel, letting the horn blow freely. A few seconds later, Kim and Grace walked out of the door with suitcases.

Kim POV

Jack has finally come! I'm totally ready for this vacation with the gang! When I got out of the door, Jack was already there helping me with my bags. He is such a gentleman. Jerry was there too, but he was kinda having trouble with Grace's enormous suitcase. When we got to the car, I sat in shotgun with Jack while Grace sat in the back with Jerry. Jack put the convertible top down and drove off our land. We were talking and laughing in the car when Jack had to slam on his brakes when someone cut him off. He stretched his arm across me and stopped me from flying forward. Dang, he was strong! He just looked over and smirked. I could feel myself blushing already. When we finally arrived at the dojo, everyone seemed to be waiting on us.

"Where were you guys?" Rudy asked.

"Sorry, Rudy, we got stuck in traffic," Jack lied.

"Whatever, let's just go already," Eddie yelled. We all agreed and piled into the huge van with a Bobby Wasabi logo on the side.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I squealed.

"Whoa, Kim, chill out," Grace told me.

"Sorry I'm just so excited to be going all over the country with no trouble at all!" I replied.

Lindsey POV

I heard that my Jackie is going on a road trip with that dumb blonde, Kim. I can easily get Jack to finally fall for me if I can get that retched Kim out of the way. I just need to find the right tools and peopled to do the job with.

That's chapter two everyone! Please review and I will most likely be able to update tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what's up! I decided to update now instead of tomorrow because tomorrow is my little brother's birthday so send him your birthday wishes through reviewing on my chapter! Also I am kind of debating if I should take Lindsey out of the story and just make it KICK. Tell me what I should do when you review. Alrighty then, here is the 3rd chapter…

Road Trip

Chapter 2

Kim POV

We are on our way to L.A for our first stop. I can't wait until we get there! Jack looks like he is about to fall asleep. I should try and sit next to him. I got up and walked over to where Jack's seat was. He looked at me and scooted over.

"You seem tired," I told him.

"Just a little, are you?" he shrugged. I nodded and sat down. He threw his arm around me and I nuzzled onto his chest. I sighed and quickly dozed off. I dreamed that when we got to L.A, Jack asked me on a date and we went to a five-star restaurant with no interruptions. But as I fell asleep, I heard snickering.

Jack POV

Kim came over and snuggled up on my chest. She is fast asleep now, but so am I. After about an hour, I heard laughter and cameras clicking. I blinked my eyes open and saw Grace with her phone in her hand surrounded by the rest of the gang.

"What are you doing?" I half yelled, not wanting to wake the sleeping Kim. Grace just laughed and showed her the picture of Kim and I sleeping together. I rolled my eyes just as Kim woke up.

"What's going on? Are we there yet?" she asked groggily. She sat up on my lap and rubbed her eyes. She was so beautiful when she woke up. She flipped her hair and looked at Grace's phone. Her eyes grew large.

"Are you kidding me, Grace?" she yelled.

"Nope, and I was thinking about posting it on Instagram," she smirked deviously.

"No!" Kim and I both yelled at her.

"Awww you two just shared a KICK moment," Grace sighed.

"What's a 'KICK moment'?" I asked.

"Your couple name," Grace shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I thought it was pretty funny," Jerry piped in.

"Shut it, Martinez!" Kim gave him a death glare. He gave out a small "Columbian war chant".

"We don't like each other Grace," Kim continued. Ouch, that kinda hurt.

"Then why are you sitting on his lap?" Grace asked, raising her eyebrow. Kim whirled around looking straight at me and quickly got off of me.

"We are here!" Rudy yelled.

"Saved by the bell," I sighed.

"I hated that show," Jerry shook his head. I slapped my forehead and got off the bus. Everyone got their bags as Rudy checked us in. Kim quickly came up to me.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, quietly.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For accidently sleeping next to you," she explained.

"Don't worry, Kim, its no big deal," I lied. It was a huge deal! That was the closest I've been to Kim besides hugging her. Rudy came running back out and held four envelopes in his hand.

"Okay, I'm gonna give out your keys in a second. Just let me catch my breath," Rudy gasped for air.

"Come on already!" Eddie yelled.

"Fine, Jack and Jerry, Milton and Eddie, and Kim and Grace," Rudy handed out the keys.

"Oh yeah, we got a room together!" I high-fived Jerry.

"WOOOOO!" Jerry exclaimed. We found out room and walked in.

"Dibs on the master room!" I yelled, jumping on the huge bed.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Jerry whined.

"You snooze, you lose," I shrugged, unloading my bags.

Grace POV

I kinda felt bad for embarrassing Kim and Jack like that. Oh who am I kidding? No I'm not! Kim and I found our room and Kim beat me to calling dibs on the master bedroom.

"I bet you that Jack did the same thing," I smirked. Kim glared at me but she couldn't help but smile at the sound of Jack's name.

"No way," she denied quickly.

"You totally like him though, admit it," I pressured. She kept a straight face for a few seconds. I leaned forward.

"Jack," I whispered. She broke out into a huge smile. I smirked in victory.

"Okay okay, I do like him," she whispered.

"Wait what was that?" I asked again.

"I like Jack Brewer," Kim replied louder.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Now let's go check out the pool," Kim suggested.

"Okay, maybe we will see Jack and Jerry there," I mumbled, just loud enough for Kim to hear me. She whipped around and glared at me.

"Jeez sorry," I shrugged.

And that's a wrap people! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me if I should drop Lindsey out of this story or not! Majority wins. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there fanfictioners…fanfictionees? Whatever, what it do everyone? Okay so after a lot of back and forth reviews, it has been decided to keep Lindsey in the story…..just kidding! It was a unanimous vote to kick Lindsey to the curb. Thank you to those who reviewed and followed me. I have exams this week so it may be hard to write. So here we are, chapter 4.

Road Trip

Jerry POV

WOOOOOO! Jack and I are going to the hotel's real swag pool. Grace texted me and said that they were coming over too. This vacation is going to be so swasome! On our next stop, I am going to ask Grace to be my girlfriend. I am so ready! Jack looked out our room window and looked like he was drooling. I walked over and saw what he was looking at. I saw Kim and Grace walking to the poolside in bikinis.

"Close your mouth, bro," I told him. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Shut it," Jack snapped.

"You so like her, dude," I smirked.

"Shut it, Jerry," Jack said more sternly.

"Just admit it," I replied.

"Fine, I like her, but if you even whisper that to her, I will kick your kidneys into your throat," Jack growled.

"Okay, okay! I got you, dude," I backed off a little bit.

"Sorry, bro, let's go to the pool," Jack sighed.

"Heck yeah!" I said, running out of the room. I heard Jack sigh and follow me out of the room.

Jack POV

Dang, Kim is so beautiful. We walked out of the building and met the girls outside.

"What it do, girl?" Jerry asked Grace. She just giggled and twirled her hair.

"What it do, Kim?" I asked Kim, mocking Jerry.

"Jack," she walked over and came real close to me. "Don't ever say that again," she whispered and pushed me into the pool. I came up sputtering and looked at Kim. She was looking down at me and flipped her. She walked over to her chair and lied down with her sunglasses. I got out of the pool, grabbed her out of the chair and threw over my shoulder.

"Jack! Put me down!" she squealed.

"Sorry, Kimmy, but its payback time," I smirked. I jumped into the pool with Kim over my shoulder. When we got to the surface, Kim punched me in the stomach.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For calling me Kimmy," she replied.

"I'm sorry, Kim, please forgive me," I pouted.

"Hmm, no!" she replied, dunking me under water. I swam away from Kim until I was a few feet away from her. I came up under her and picked her up above the water.

Kim POV

Eeeeeek! Jack just picked me up from under water! Dang, he is strong though.

"Jack, put me down!" I squealed.

"As you wish, Kimmy," he smirked cockily. He dropped me into the water. I came up and heard laughing near the chairs. Jerry and Grace were standing there, videoing the whole scene.

"This is YouTube gold!" Jerry said, between laughs.

"I can't believe you guys have had two KICK moments within an hour!" Grace replied. Jack jumped out of the pool and tackled Jerry into the water. I kicked at Grace's legs and she tripped into the pool, throwing her phone into the air. Jack caught it and deleted the video and the picture from before.

"Heyyyy!" Jerry whined.

"Really, Kim! This pool is freezing!" Grace shivered.

"Sorry, for not doing that earlier," I replied. Jack high-fived me and we dried off. We went into the hotel lobby to find Rudy reading a magazine.

"What's up, Rudy?" Jack asked.

"Well I am looking for a place to go to dinner, but nothing seems close enough to this hotel," Rudy replied without looking up.

"Why don't we just eat at the cafeteria?" I shrugged.

"Good idea!" Rudy jumped up and dropped the magazine.

"Shouldn't you have thought of that to begin with?" Jack asked.

"I did, but I just wanted to look at this restaurant magazine and forgot about it," Rudy replied. I picked up the magazine and looked at the cover. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Rudy.

"Rudy, this is a sports magazine," I giggled. Rudy picked it back up.

"That makes a lot more sense now," Rudy walked away. Jack and I laughed at our immature sensei.

"So what should we do now?" Jack asked me.

"I don't know? How about we get ready for dinner," I shrugged.

"Yeah, um about that…Kim, I have something really important to ask you-" Jack started, but he was interrupted by Grace and Jerry running in soaking wet, wrapped in towels.

"I can't believe you two! You guys just push us in the pool, and leave us?" Grace yelled.

"Yeah what she said," Jerry added.

"Shut up, Jerry," Grace rolled her eyes.

"Yeah what she said, wait what?" Jerry looked around confused.

"Yeah well, you kinda interrupted something here," I motioned towards Jack.

"Oh sorry guys!" Grace said, slowly walking away, followed by Jerry. I turned back to Jack, but he wasn't anywhere around.

"Jack?" I asked, but there was no answer.

That's it for chapter 4! Thanks for helping me get rid of Lindsey. I probably won't review again until Friday so please don't forget my story! Please read and review!

-speed demon33


	5. Chapter 5

What it do guys? This chapter will be KICK filled and I think that I will update tomorrow too so you won't have to wait long! Thanks to those who reviewed, but can you guys get other peopled to review. Thanks guys. This is chapter 5…

Road Trip

Chapter 5

Jack POV

I am such a wuss! I ran away from Kim while she wasn't looking. What is wrong with me? I was just about to ask her on a date, but I didn't have the guts to finish the job! I hid in my room and locked the door. I put on my headphones and listened to my rap music. One of my favorite songs, The Monster, came on and I rocked my head back and forward. I got lost in the song, I closed my eyes, and I tuned every other noise out. I didn't know it, but Jerry had opened the door and let Kim in. She sat down next to me and tapped my shoulder. I jumped and looked at Kim with wide eyes.

"Who let you in?" I asked, pulling my headphones off of my head.

"Jerry," she replied simply.

"Oh," I sighed. We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"What happened back there?" Kim finally asked. I sighed and looked at our shoes.

"Well,IwasgonnaaskyououtbutJerryandGracecameandIracawaybecauseIthoughtthatyouwouldsayno," I replied quickly.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I was gonna ask you out but Jerry and Grace came and I ran away because-" Kim stopped me and kissed me hard on the lips. We sat in silence, kissing each other in the empty room. After a good few minutes, we slowly broke away, smiling at each other.

"That was amazing," Kim sighed.

"Much better than I ever dreamed," I replied.

"You dreamed about this?" Kim giggled.

"Um, yeah I guess," I replied, a little embarrassed.

Kim POV

I just kissed Jack! I don't know why I did it, but I'm so glad I did! Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"I have to ask you something," he told me.

"What is it?" I asked, batting my eyes.

"Kimberly Crawford, will you be my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Yes of course, Jackson Brewer," I replied, almost tackling Jack in a hug.

"By the way, you have the best way to tell someone to shut up," Jack smirked. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Hey, Jack, its dinne-whoa!" Jerry started, staring at us.

"Hey, Jerry, we will be out in a second," Jack replied, casually.

"Uhhh okay?" he stuttered, closing the door.

"I think we scarred him," I looked at Jack.

"He will get over it eventually," he smiled, returning my kiss. I broke away quickly.

"I'm hungry," I whined, sticking my bottom lip out.

"Okay," Jack replied, picking me up bridal style. I giggled and let Jack carry me to the cafeteria. When we entered to room, we got a few weird looks.

"Can we sit together?" Jack asked.

"Of course, that's kinda what we are supposed to do as a couple," I replied.

"Ok, but on our next stop we are going to go on a real date," Jack told me.

"Okay, then will you take out to the movies?" I asked.

"It's a secret," he smirked. He is so hot.

"Well I think that from now until then my lips are a secret too," I persuaded. He tried to kiss me but I didn't kiss back. When he gave up I smiled in victory.

"Was it hard not to kiss back?" Jack smirked again.

"No, I just had to ignore the fact that you are my boyfriend and it was easy," I winked. It was the hardest thing in the world. Suddenly, Rudy ran up to us, gasping for breath.

"We…have…to…go!" he said between breaths.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"We are off schedule and we need to leave for to Vegas," Rudy replied.

"But we just got here," I whined.

"Don't worry we are staying in Vegas for a three days," Rudy settled.

"I'm out," Jack stood up and ran to his room.

"This should be so much fun," I sighed sarcastically, following my new boyfriend.

Jack POV

We are going to Vegas! I can't wait to see all the casinos and the neon lights and all the fancy restaurants that I can take Kim to. Oh shoot, Kim. I ran back outside and saw Kim walking toward me. I picked her up over my shoulder and ran into my room.

"Put me down, Jack!" Kim squealed, punching my back.

"Okay," I smirked, dropping her on the bed.

"I can't believe you just dropped me!" Kim yelled at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kim! Are you hurt?" I asked, really concerned.

"I'm fine, Jack, chill," Kim laughed.

"I thought I hurt you, Kimmy," I sat next to her. She punched me in the arm.

"Don't call me Kimmy," she growled. She is so cute when she is angry.

"We gotta get packed!" I remembered.

"I will go get my stuff," Kim replied, running out of the room. I started packing and grabbed my suitcase. I left my room and walked to the waiting bus. I'm so ready for Vegas baby! Here we go! Everyone was on the bus before me, and before I got on I saw a far too familiar face.

Duh duh duhhhhhhhh! Cliffhanger! Did you like how Kim and Jack got together? Don't hate me for the person I'm going to reveal. And he/she will cause a lot of problems. Please read and review!

-speed demon33


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people! Your favorite writer/football player/track runner/awesome person is here with the new chapter! I haven't gotten any reviews for my last chapter, but it's probably because I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Sorry about that! No worries because the next chapter is already here!

P.S. don't hate me for this chapter!

Road trip

Chapter 6

Jack POV

It was him! He was standing there, smirking at me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"C'mon, Jack!" Kim grabbed my arm and pulled me into the van. I blinked and he was gone. I shook my head and sat in my seat.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Kim asked, sitting on my lap.

"Nothing, Kim, I'm fine," I lied. Apparently she noticed.

"Jack, you look like you just saw ghost," she cocked her head to the side and stoked my hair. She was so perfect, so caring. Why did I wait so long to ask her to be my girlfriend?

"I think I did," I mumbled. Kim stopped and stared at me with her perfect chocolate eyes.

"Who did you see, Jack," she asked, sternly. I tried to kiss her to change the subject, but she refused. She looked at me seriously and kissed my cheek.

"I will find out eventually," she whispered in my ear. Her soft voice sent chills down my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in. She leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I thought your lips were a secret until Vegas?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I just thought the more I kiss you, the more information I can get out of you," she smiled. She kissed me again and gripped my hair in her hands.

"Hey guys?" a voice yelled from the front of the bus. Kim broke away and frowned.

"What Grace?" Kim snapped.

"Sorry to interrupt, but not a single one of us want to see you two make-out the whole way to Vegas," she replied.

"Shut up," Kim glared at her and kissed me again. I kissed her neck and she moaned to annoy Grace.

"Get a room," Grace told us.

"We are on a bus," I reminded her.

"Shut up," she replied simply. Kim pulled away and looked outside the window.

"It's getting dark fast," Kim pointed out. I looked outside. She was right; I saw a motorcycle passing by. The man on the bike looked at me and smirked. Those eyes, I know those eyes! Blonde hair waved behind him.

"Um, Jack, we have a problem," Jerry stuttered. I walked over to him. Another bike was on that side. I looked on all sides and we were surrounded. Suddenly from the back, a metal hook burst through the metal. The girls screamed and the emergency door came off. The man with the blonde hair jumped in. He took off his helmet and threw it out of the back.

"What's up, Jack? Long time no see," he smirked, lunging at me.

Another cliffy! But guys I am actually thinking of quitting on this story because I'm kinda depressed and I have a lot going on in my life. So if you don't get an update in a long time, you know why. Sorry for the really short chapter. Speed demon out.


End file.
